I want to take over the world
by Echonandrea
Summary: Phil and Dan are going out to see a movie when Phil has a great idea to take over the world. his world. fluff.


I WANT TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD

Phan fluff

Phil had an idea and he wasnt going to let it rest. He had to tell Dan now. "Dan I know we're in a hurry but listen to me quickly. By the way I already took the keys."

"Phil you utter twat I was looking for those for like ten minutes! We have to go before Gravity starts! In about now."

"_Yes_ yes Danny I know but I have a great idea! I'm going to take over the whole world."

Dan looked at Phil with an examining eye and burst out laughing.

" 'Danny'? Haha come on now you dummie. See that rhymed.. You can take over the world later. Fill it with kittens and games if you succeed please."

Phil blushed, but he had set his mind on this. He hoped he wouldnt end up ruining this.

After Gravity finished, they went out for a snack at Starbucks nearby. They took a table next to the window so they could watch the rain fall outside.

Dan was excited and was dying to know what Phil thought about the movie but they both knew that Dan would explode with his thoughts and comments first.

"I'm telling you I KNEW it was a dream or whatever! It was so obvious after the air went away! I dont even think she had her helmet thing on. Ugh I wanted to tell you so bad but you fell for it and I didnt want to disturb anyone. You know how fucking annoying it is when other peasants ruin the whole fucking movie!"

"It never bothers you when we watch something at home Dan. And I never fell for it. I was just focusing on the plot and how the movie was made. _That's_ what's important."

Phil sipped his coco with both hands looking cuddly with his big sweater and messy hair.

Dan argued. "It's different when we're at home! There aren't other people there. You also totally fell for it don't lie or your pants will catch fire just like your hair..."

Phil quickly raised his hands to his head. "My hair?"

Dan just took a bite out of his muffin and stated "Ginger"

"Shit!" Phil squealed and hoped he had taked a hoodie to cover his head with. "Fuck, Dan you didnt say anything! This is embarassing! Besides you never let me comment on Gravity" he complained.

Dan gasped and leaned over the table closer to Phil and whispered "Damn Phil said _two_ naughty words! Shh! But he looks good with ginger hair anyway. He needs to be put to time out for swearing."

Phil stared at Dan not knowing what to say. He leaned away from Dan to feel more comfortable.

"I'm serious...I want to tell you what I think about the movie. Im going to tell you even if you don't listen." Phil pouted for a minute before Dan smiled and sat back nodded as approval to hear what Phil had to say.

"Sometimes I feel like im somehow higher up than the world like Sandra in Gravity. Like I can always see it, but the world can only glance at me before it turns around again."

Dan huffed knowing Phil was going to start ranting about Earth again. He was confused and didn't know if he should ask what Phil was going on about but decided to let him continue his thoughts.

"Dan i want the world to notice me really bad! It's like i'm _right_ next to it, right here but it only passes me by. That's why i'm going to use all my ability to satisfy it. Then I can take care of it and have it for myself. What abilites do you think I have that are good?"

Dan smiled and shook his head. It turned into a smirk and he uttered "Use your cuteness, your sexy stubble and be clumsy so when something falls maybe the world can catch it for you and that will make a great companionship. Wow that sounded clishé in the weirdest way."

Phil couldnt help but laugh. He placed his face in his hands and shook with silent laughter so Dan couldnt see him blushing bright red. But he was happy Dan had revealed some things he liked about Phil. He'd remember it later on.

The boys finished off their snacks and left back to their apartment.

Once they had set everything up for video making, Dan sat down on the floor followed by a stern Phil. Dan got uncomfortable because they were going to make a vieo so Phil couldnt act like that on camera.

"Hey What's wrong?"

Phil glanced over at Dan and took the camera in his hand.

"I just _ really_ want to remember everything that happens around the world. I want to know every detail about it because it means _so_ much to me i'm willing to accept almost everything coming from it!"

He got up and shot his arms out, spinning around.

"I want to record everything and take beautiful pictures and learn everything about it, if it lets me!"

He sat back on his knees and asked Dan in a serious tone "So will you let me?"

Dan blinked and smiled "What is going on with you fool? But go right ahead. Just don't be agressive about it. The canadians won't like it. And it's not only them. Russians are powerful."

Phil leaned closer to to this him, his nose almost grazing Dans as he places his palm over Dans hand.

"No. Will you let me take over what means the world to me?"

And swiftly taking his glasses off, Phil leaned in carefully.


End file.
